


Tootsie Pop

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser, a cherry Tootsie Pop, sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tootsie Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stop, Drop, Porn Live Journal Community

A. Kite (November 2005)

It all started with a Tootsie Pop. Well, that's a lie. I mean this part of it - the sex part. The other part started the day I took the job as Ray Vecchio, but the part I'm talking about started with a Tootsie Pop. You know, a sucker, a lollipop, hard on the outside and inside there's a soft, chewy, chocolaty center.

We were at the bank. The drive-in teller and I have a thing we do. Kind of flirting, teasing, and she always sends me a lollipop back through the vacuum tube thingy, like they do for kids. Only that day she sent back two, since Fraser was in the car with me.

I grinned at Fraser and asked, "Which one do you want? The grape or the cherry?" Me, I don't care. Candy is candy, and it's all good in my book.

I really didn't really didn't think he'd take one, and I was surprised when he answered up, "The cherry, if you please, Ray. It matches my uniform."

So, I tossed him the red one and unwrapped the purple one and stuck it in my mouth. I never thought licking a lollipop could be pornographic, but I looked over at Fraser and his tongue was out, giving that sucker a real going over. Then he pulled it into his mouth for a long suck before going back to the lick, lick, licking. I haven't gotten that hard, that fast since I was a teenager. Forget about driving. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. I sat there staring, which was nothing new, I stare at Fraser a lot, until some impatient asshole behind me at the drive-in window blew his horn.

I managed to get the car in gear and make it a few blocks over to an industrial area where I used to take Stella parking back when we were dating. Only that was at night, and now it was broad daylight, but I didn't care. I pulled in behind an abandoned warehouse and killed the engine. By then I'd already taken my frustration out on my Tootsie Pop. I bit right through it and chewed it all up, totally gone. Only after I tossed the stick out my still opened window did I dare look at Fraser.

His lips were stained red. His tongue was red, and all I wanted to do was get a taste them myself. He smirked at me - an honest - to God smirk - and sucked the candy back into his mouth again. Slowly and deliberately, like he wanted to drive me crazy. My dick throbbed in my pants; it wanted that mouth on it too. Something inside me clicked. I snatched the lollipop out of Fraser's hand and out the window it went. Before he could ask me what I was doing or nag me about littering, I kissed him.

I kissed Fraser wet and nasty, and he kissed me back. Grape, cherry and chocolate flavors all met and mingled. Fraser made a noise deep in his throat. It vibrated through me, jacking me up even higher. I got my hands down between us and fumbled my pants open. I tried to get at Fraser's dick, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away. He let go of my mouth and pushed me back against the door on my side so I was sprawled out on the seat.

I thought he might punch me, only he didn't. He gave me that smirk again with those cherry red lips and pulled my dick out. The sight of that mouth, that tongue going down on me, well, let me tell you, it'll be fueling my fantasies until the day I die. I actually whimpered. Fraser made that growling sound again, little muffled, but I felt it inside me - all the way down to my toes.

Fraser sucked cock like he did everything, with a totally focused determination. It was hot and wet, and I thought he was going to suck my brains right out of my dick. Thank God there was nobody around because I made the kind of noises that you don't hear outside a porno movie. Did I come fast? Oh, you betcha.

Fraser pulled back and his mouth was wet and slick from my come, but still red from the candy. I used the last bit of my strength to grab him and kiss him again. I launched myself and attach my mouth to his. He didn't taste like candy anymore. He tasted like me. That sent another zing through me, even though there was no way I going to get hard again any time soon.

I reached for his dick again, and Fraser didn't try to stop me that time. In fact, he'd done the job for me. Somehow he'd undone the pumpkin pants. His cock was hard and wet. I was going to return the favor - give him some of that suck, suck, lick, lick. I didn't get the chance. I barely got a hand on him before I felt his dick jerk, and he came all over my hand. We sat there both panting trying to catch our breath.

I finally got enough air to ask him, "Fraser, you trying to kill me?"

"Not at all, Ray. I was merely trying to determine how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. Now the world may never know."


End file.
